The Annual Nintendo Characters Convention
by kutenkaotik
Summary: Just a little story I wrote for abit of fun. For all of the Nintendo lovers, I am not a hater, just to confirm :)


A/N: Just a little story I wrote for abit of fun when I was bored at my dad's house. For all of the Nintendo lovers, I am not a hater, just to confirm :) and  
I don't own any of the characters, I just playfully mock them!  
  
The Annual Nintendo Characters Convention  
  
"Peach! How much longer are you going to take to get ready?" Mario complained as he paced around the room. "As long as it takes Mario, now quit you whinging!" Peach exclaimed "You're just taking your time because Link is going to be there aren't you?" Luigi pointed out. "No Luigi, Link and I are just friends! Can't a girl dress herself up occasionally and take her time?" Peach asked innocently "Oh how I wish you could talk Yoshi! Then you could tell them how wrong they are" She whispered quietly and while she wasn't looking Yoshi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Peach! If you're not ready in 10 seconds we are leaving!" Mario called out slightly aggravated. "Ok, Ok I'm ready!" She said and she opened the bathroom door grabbed her handbag and walked out only to see Mario and Luigi staring at her with their mouths wide open. "Oh quit it you two!" She said as she playfully fluttered her eyelashes and brushed her loose bit of hair out the way of her face and walked out of the door.  
  
As they entered the tall Jelly like shaped building Wario was spotted nearby having a cappuccino and a chat to Toadstool and Bouncer was busy doing what he normally does best holding out his multicoloured spray can and decorating the wall with unique and many different styles of graffiti giggling away to himself as Mario, Luigi and peach passed them by.  
  
Finally when they got to the main part of the building Peach nearby saw what she had been hoping for. Link was practising his bow and arrow shooting, his hair tied loosely in a ponytail with strands poking out from the front of his face, his t-shirt lying on the floor wearing only his beautiful forest green pants and dark chocolate brown, light green leaf engraved belt.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Luigi nudged Mario quickly on the shoulder and he hesitantly followed him looking behind his shoulder as they ran over to a nearby bouncy castle, with Yoshi following not too far behind.  
  
"Link! It's so good to see you!" Peach sighed gleefully and with a quick reflex Link sharply turned around, bow and arrow still in place pointing directly at Peach's head. "Oh, Peach! Hi!" Link said quickly and he released the bow and arrow from his grip and gave her a hug. "How have you been?" Peach asked him as he put his t-shirt back on and smiled "Oh you know, the usual, killing bad guys, fighting, killing bad guys!" he said calmly. "I only wish I was as brave as you" Peach said quietly.  
  
"So I was thinking after the convention, if your not doing anything would you like to maybe." Peach started to say but then a girl walked up from behind Link and stuck her hand protectively on his shoulder. "Zelda" Peach said somewhat miserably "Nice to see you too!" Zelda said a little sarcastically, and Peach turned away. "Attention My fellow peoples and creatures! Attention!" came a loud voice from up on the high stage just across from Zelda.  
  
"As you may all already know my name is Bomber man and I will be holding this meeting today, so now if I may ask once I call your name can you please state you case of trouble that you are in and after we have called everyone we will try to help you as much as we can.  
  
Mario? Im sick of being so popular Luigi? I'm always competing against my brother Bowser? "My spray cans run out!" Link? "In the middle of battle I always run out of arrows!" Zelda? "Im too vunerable"  
  
Peach? People always underestimate me Yoshi? Sits there and grunts (No one understands me) Toadstool? People and animals keep trying to eat me Wario? "I laugh too much, and I hate the colour of my clothes!"  
  
"Well now that I've heard all of your problems, all I can say is this Mario, you're lucky to be so popular so don't make me sick! Luigi, don't like it? Then move to another country Bowser, Spray can's run out? Then buy a new one! Link, no arrows? Then use your hands you pretty boy Zelda, Too vunerable? Then take up karate lessons Peach, Underestimated? Then prove them wrong and give Link his much deserved slap!" Yoshi, can't be understood? Get a translator Toadstool. Constantly nibbled on? Plastic surgery, makeup? Do those words mean anything to you? And finally Wario, Buy an attitude and some new clothes"  
  
Aggravated and annoyed at Bombermans sarcasm. Every one and everything in the room became so tense that you could probably cut the air quite easily with a sharp bladed knife.  
  
"You are all pathetic little cutesy individuals that no one will ever get tired of. And you better enjoy your life as characters while you still can before Playstation takes over and rules you all, so I suggest that it you have a problem and don't like your situation that you put up with it and smile or Sayonara (Goodbye) and get a new job!" Bomber man finished.  
  
Too angry to even speak, everyone rushed out of the building and locked the door to the main hall so that bomber man was trapped and as they walked away the whole building exploded and they all left bomber man for the dead. "He deserved it!" Mario murmured quietly "What he said I should do to Link, who does he think he is?" Peach said indignantly "Im glad he's gone!" Luigi said and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
But what everyone didn't discover is that Bomber man was already a bomb, so because of that he survived! Now he is a double character working for Nintendo and Playstation, so now, he is back. He swore that he was coming back with a vengeance.  
  
The end. or is it?  
  
~* Let me now if you want a sequel :) please R/R! *~ 


End file.
